kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
Sana Kurata
Sana Kurata is the main character of the series Kodocha. FUNimation dub; Laura Bailey Personality Sana is kind and always has good intentions. She's always there to help Akito when he needs it. She always tries to do something right, but somehow it almost always goes wrong. She cares deeply for those that she loves. For example, she didn't want to leave Mama when she thought her real Mom would take her back. Sana is also known for being very dumb when it comes to love. She didn't figure out that Akito had a crush on her until much, much later. The same thing had happened with Naozumi. She didn't even discover Akito's feelings for her after the many kisses they shared. She can almost be categorized as naive. When people asked her about her relationship with Rei, she always mentioned how he was her pimp, without fully knowing what it meant. Her expiriences with love are brand new, thus not knowing what to do when these types of situations pop up. Even though she has a naive nature, Sana knows how to act like an adult at appropiate times. Relationship with Akito In the beginning Sana hated Akito. She didn't like how he ruined school every day. Finally, she decided to get involved and challenged him. After she saw how his life was at home, she felt sorry for him as her motherly instincts perked and she solved his problems with his family. Then, Akito and her began a friendship, and never seemed to leave each other's side, insulting each other at the same time. When Sana goes to the mountains for a movie shoot (with Hayam's approval) false stories are printed about her and Naozumi, which is when Akito believes the stories, feels betrayed, and becomes Fuka's (Sana's best friend's) boyfriend. When Sana finds out, she is heartbroken and realizes her feeligns for Akito are actually love. Once home, she tries to act easy going with her friends. When Akito finds out Sana is in love with him and that the stories were false, they confess their feelings, only to find out Fuka was listening in the whole time. Sana says it was wall in the past and they part... but can't forget each other. Months after, and soon after Akito's stabbing injury, Fuka realizes Akito needs Sana, and breaks up with him. Sana and Akito were finally together after that. In a 2010 omake, it is shown that she is married to him and they have a daughter named Sari. The Mannequin Disease The mannequin disease is a condition that Sana had near the end of the manga chapters. When Sana found out that Akito would be leaving her for a couple of years, Sana had begun to have no reaction whatsoever to anything. Acting like a dead doll, she had no idea that her face had become blank. During shoots, she had no longer smiled. When confronted about it, she insisted that she was smiling. She looked in the mirror and she saw herself smiling. This psychological disorder had been caused because she always thought she had to keep smiling, even when things were wrong. She thought that in circumstances like these, she could just run away from he prroblems. When Akito cries, Sana feels terrible that the whole time she was only thinking about herself and forgetting how Akito would feel when he moved away. Th enext day she is healed. The psychologist in the second last chapter explains that Sana's feeling's for Akito were first a motherly one, and then paired with an 'innocent love,' but when she thought everything was going great because she was finally with Akito, she found out that he was moving, and she suffered a major blow, making her the one that needed caring for. The psychologist explained that when Akito opened up his feelings and showed her how broken he was by crying, she was healed